


Orange Lillies and Hydrandreas

by SapphicAbyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAbyss/pseuds/SapphicAbyss
Summary: Luna is a florist and Ginny is pissed. AkaThe "How do I say fuck you in flower" AU





	

Luna Lovegood was always destined for great things, even if it didn’t always seem like it. She was raised to be inquisitive of nature. As a child she would run around with imaginary creatures and cried whenever she stepped on a bug. However, her real passion came from plants. She would carefully catalogue the traits of each one in a guide and furiously absorbed any and all knowledge that she could about them.

It wasn’t really a surprise to anyone when she decided to major in botany. Luna was always a sort of free spirit who did what pleased her instead of what made others think highly of her. So, instead of using her degree to study medicine or do research, she decided to open her own florist’s shop. 

People say that she has a way with the plants. They always stay alive longer and seem to just be more vibrant than at other florists. Some joke that it is like magic. Luna maintains that you just have to love the plants and they will love you back.

Her shop was always crowded, but she refused to hire assistants. 

Well, at least it was usually crowded.

It was about five minutes until she closed, and there had hardly been any customers. Sighing with disappointment, she began to close the shop for the day.

Suddenly, a furious looking redhead stormed straight through the door to the back of the store and slammed twenty dollars onto the counter. “How do I tell someone ‘fuck you’ in flower?” 

Luna was shocked, but began to laugh. “That depends on the person that you’re giving it to.”

The angry girl seemed to relax a bit. “Sorry, I’m just really, really mad right now. My Great-Aunt Muriel is so old fashioned. She found out that I was gay so she got really mad and we got in a fight and I left. But now my mum is pissed and wanted me to get her something as an apology, even though she caused the issue in the first place…” she grumbled.

“Well,” Luna said wistfully, “let’s head to the back. I have a few ideas.”

She lead the other girl to the back room of her shop, where she kept the majority of her flowers. 

“We’ll need Geranium, which signifies stupidity and some Orange Lilies for sure, for hatred. Yellow Carnations for disappointment, hydrangeas are frigidity and heartlessness- which both make sense based on your description. Annnnnnd… Petunias- for resentment and anger.”

The redheaded girl looked pleased. “Ha! The old bat knows all kinds of strange things. Surely she’ll know what I’m trying to say.”  
Luna laughed. “I’ll arrange this for you. What’s your name by the way?”

“Ginny.”

“I’m Luna. There we are, all set- is there anything else that I can get for you?”

Ginny observed the doe eyed blond with a smile, which quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. “Sure! Actually, can I get your number? I’d like to take you out sometime.”

“Well I would. But me thinks that you have to earn it. I close up shop in a few minutes, take me out to dinner and we’ll see.”

“You drive a hard bargain, blondie.”

“That’ll be $18.99.” Luna said, simply. Ginny started laughing and paid the money.

As she was leaving, she winked and said, “Meet you outside in a few?”

Luna smiled and nodded. When Ginny left the store, she started to him an unusual tune and removed her apron. 

Maybe the lack of customers today wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
